Tough Love
by Miraculous yaya
Summary: 'Insomnia took her sleep and that man took her innocence. Insecurities filled her mind and low self-esteem took her smile.' After a traumatizing experience, Marinette doesn't like the negative feelings she gets. Pain, fear, anger and horror. She wants to change that. She meets Adrien who teaches her how to protect herself and to be strong. Maybe more. Normal AU. Under major editing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have wanted to do this for a long time. I love this story and I have the last chapter but I want to fix this mess up. So stay with me as I re-write it and enjoy.**

It was a dark night when Marinette Dupain-Cheng was walking home. She was hanging out at Alya's when she got a text from her dad telling her it was getting late and he and her mum wanted her home. She walked holding her bag and head low with only the street lamps to provide light to the sidewalk. She could hear faint footsteps coming from the direction she was walking. She turned to see if anyone was following her and nobody was there. But before she could turn her head back around she bumped into someone. They grabbed her forearms preventing her from falling. She looked up to meet dark brown eyes with a mop of fawn hair on top of his head. He looked well into his mid-twenties.

"I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going and I thought someone was following me so I turned around-" She was rambling.

"It's alright." He said calmly. She stopped on her long description to look back at him. He leaned down a bit and Marinette moved her head back.

"Well- um thank you for catching me. But I really have to get home." She tried to budge his grip on her arms but it was tight. She struggled and pulled her arms but he just laughed lowly. He walked forward, pushing her into a wall. She was breathing heavily and tears were stinging her eyes.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Make it up to me." He laughed more and lowered his head and started sucking on her neck. The man pinned her arms over her head with one hand and slipped his other hand under her shirt sliding it up slowly to her chest. Marinette whimpered and cried, she screamed for help but no one heard her.

After the man left Marinette was paralyzed and half naked. Her body felt numb and tears wouldn't stop falling down her expressionless face. Her throat dry and she could taste the salt of her tears. She dropped to the ground, down the wall her knee's bent and screamed. It hurt. Everything hurt. She knew things like this would happen, she was warned to be safe, to be smart. But she wasn't smart and now she was anything but safe. Marinette hated this feeling. Feeling empty but flooding with emotion. Feeling betrayed but like she deserved it.

Walking home was worse than anything. Entering the bakery to see her parents worried faces turn into horror as they saw their daughter with tear-streaked cheeks and bruises was worse than anything. Skipping school with her phone vibrating on her desk as she laid in bed staring at the ceiling was worse than anything.

Insomnia took her sleep and that man took her innocence. Insecurities filled her mind and low self-esteem took her smile.

She couldn't sleep and every time she even tried she woke up shaking and wondering why when she didn't have a dream, it was a nightmare she couldn't remember. Every time she tried to sleep she woke up with an empty feeling and a dark aura.

Marinette hasn't been to school for the past three weeks. Her parents called the school and explained why without going into detail and she was so thankful. But after a while, there were no more forgotten nightmares and she chuckled a little whenever her dad cracked a joke.

She came to school early on Monday. When the class filed in and saw her in her assigned seat they raced to her asking her questions about her sudden disappearance and why whenever they visited she didn't want to see them.

Alya walked in and everyone stopped. Well, to Marinette. She still hasn't explained why she's been ignoring her. _'Will she forgive me?'_ She asked herself. When Marinette saw Alya's face she died a little more. Alya looked pissed. She was trying to get to her seat through the crowd but when she saw Marinette's face she paused and her eyes widened.

"Move it!" She demanded to the people around her. Alya ran to her seat and jumped with wide arms. She wrapped her arms around Mariette and squeezed tight.

"You're okay." Alya whispered. Marinette froze and didn't say anything because she was far from okay.

The teacher walked in and told everyone to take their seat commenting on how wild they were. When she saw Marinette she looked shocked but didn't say anything besides giving Marinette a warm smile and a polite nod. Marinette was thankful for not getting any more attention than she already got.

Classes were alright. Marinette tried her best to pay attention and not let any thoughts she knew were bad invade her peace of mind. But that all changed when Marinette was in the library with Alya. She put her head down for two seconds and she was asleep. It happened again. The forgotten nightmare. It scared her so much she couldn't wake up. Alya shook Marinette's arm and called her name. Marinette sprung up almost screaming. She let out a high pitched screech that drew attention from the people around them. It was the first time she ever screamed from a nightmare. _'Why was it different?'_ She wondered.

"Marinette." Marinette looked at her best friend and couldn't take the look she was giving her. The look on Alya's face wasn't something she wanted to see. She didn't want to be reminded she wasn't okay, that something was wrong, that she wasn't her. Marinette pushed her chair back and bolted out of the room making her way to the bathroom. Alya shouted her name calling for her to come back. She followed Marinette's lead and swung the bathroom door to hear whimpers and heavy breathing.

"Marinette?" The sounds stop but it was still clear that someone was crying. The pause answered Alya's question and she knocked on the only closed stall door.

"Open up." Alya said. Her voice soft and kind but firm. It was something Marinette admired of her friend. She could never be like that. She couldn't be strong. She couldn't be firm or demanding. She was weak and she hated that.

"Tell me what's wrong." That made Marinette think. How could she say that she wasn't okay because she couldn't protect herself and someone took advantage of her in the most normal way possible? She couldn't, but she tried. Marinette slowly unlocked the door and opened it, the door slowly creaking to reveal her friend in glasses standing in front of her with a curious and worried face.

"That night I left your place something really bad happened." Mariette looked at her shoes unable to look at Alya. Her breath still uneven but she wanted to keep going.

"Th-there was this guy who I bumped i-into... I didn't g-get home safe." Marinette looked up and saw Alya with tears in her eyes. Marinette could barely see through her own tears. Marinette couldn't hold the weight anymore and she didn't have to. She finally told Alya and that was something Marinette didn't have to worry about anymore. Her knee's started to tremble and Alya hugged her. There, they both cried.

"You're okay now. It's over. You're safe." Alya whispered repeatedly.

Even though it was over she was far from okay. And she hasn't felt safe in a long time.

The two girls were late for their next class. Alya didn't care but Marinette for some odd reason felt flooded with guilt and wanted to cry again. The rest of school felt like forever for Marinette. Each minute in slow motion as she paid attention and wrote whatever the teacher said to. She hated this feeling. One she couldn't describe but she knew of and it somehow controlled her life. Like it was her life. She didn't want to live the rest of her life like that. Like she had to because there was no other choice.

The painful classes of school finished and Marinette was scared for whatever was next to happen. Alya wanted to walk Marinette home but she said no and Alya's mum called her saying she needed to babysit. So, Alya left her friend and Marinette walked home paranoid of every person that passed her. Passing a building with an open door she heard grunting and she really needed something to distract her. Marinette walked into the building to see two people in a fighting ring. Both male and shirtless. She recognised one as the school's bad boy Adrien Agreste. Whoever he was fighting against he was beating the crap out of.

Marinette stood there watching the two fight. For once something wasn't in slow motion and it didn't cause any dark thoughts or a feeling of unknown. Instead, it lit a fire in her chest and she felt a need. It was something she couldn't describe and she wasn't scared of that. Adrien could feel someone watching him and when he glanced at Marinette he smirked and she blushed. She looked over to see a counter with a lady in a chair on her phone. She walked over and cleared her throat gaining the attention of the lady. The lady got up with a smile on her face and walked closer to the counter.

"What can I do for ya' darling?" The lady asked.

"I'd like to join." Marinette said quietly. The lady nodded and gave her a few papers.

"Sign these and then get changed in the changing rooms over their." The lady pointed towards a door that led to what Marinette guessed was the changing rooms. Marinette did everything the lady told her to do.

"What do I do when I get changed?" Marinette asked taking the membership card she was given.

"Wait in the ring and your instructor should be there."

Marinette got changed in the changing rooms into a white crop top and black shorts and tied her hair back into one pigtail.

When she walked under the rubber ropes and into the ring she got tossed a roll of tape. She looked up not expecting Adrien Agreste to stand in front of her.

"Wrap it around your hand to your wrist." He said. After she did that that he walked up to her and put his hands on her hips. She jumped back and shoved him.

"Jeez. I was just trying to help." He put his hands up.

"Help with what?" Marinette barked.

"Your stance." Marinette blushed a little at her foolishness.

"Let me see it."

"See what?" Adrien laughed and tilted his head back.

"Your stance."

"Oh." Marinette moved her right foot back and raised her knuckles in front of her. Adrien analysed her. He walked over and adjusted her into fixing the way her feet were putting them shoulder-width apart. He raised her fist to be in front of her face instead of her chest.

"Okay, so first off I want to see if you can throw a proper punch, make sure your knuckles are straight and keep your arm straight when you hit." He said adjusting her hand slowly pulling out her arm showing her how to do it. She threw a punch at his face and Adrien leant back dodging it. He felt the air slice when her fist past him.

"Damn for a little lady that's a pretty big punch." Adrien said with a smirk.

"For a little lady, I bet it hurts harder than it looks." Marinette responded dropping her smiled and handed her boxing gloves. The rest of the hour he showed her simple moves and they had sparred a little at the end.

"And that's the end of the first lesson." Adrien said packing up.

"One more hour at least." Marinette said out of breath.

"It's past closing hours." He replied.

"So?" She said huffing.

"Are you trying to learn how to fight or get more time with me?" He said with a smirk coming so close to Marinette there was barely any space between their chests.

"Are you letting me stay cause you want to spend more time with me?'' She fired back smirking and looking up at the blond boy. He rose his eyebrow impressed with the comeback. He hoped his facial expression deceived the inner turmoil in his chest.

"J-just pack up." He said turning around. Marinette smiled a little and unwrapped the tape around her hands. She got changed and left the changing rooms to walk out with Adrien.

"See ya short stuff!" Adrien said walking in the different direction.

"I'm not short you're just a jerk!" Marinette shouted.

An hour with a person could do a lot to you. Marinette walked the short distance to her house feeling worn out and herself again but it didn't last long. The sudden change in her emotions made her question why. Just what she needed. More confusion on top of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

"And that's the end of the first lesson." Adrien said packing up. "One more hour at least." Marinette said worked out as. "It's past closing hours." he replied. "So?" she said huffing for breath. "Are you trying to learn marshall arts or get more time with me?" he said with a smirk coming so close to Marinette, she was on his chest. "Are you letting me stay cause you want to spend more time with me?'' she flirted with him repeating the same flirt. He flinched at her response. Actually getting nervous from a girl. He isn't a player, but he's a huge flirt when he's in the moment. "U-uuh j-just pack up." he stuttered nervously. She gave out a little giggle and than helped him pack up. After that she went to the locker room and changed. She walked out with Adrien. "See ya short stuff!" Adrien said. "I'm not short you jerk!" Marinette shouted giggling off. Good thing her house was right around the corner because she couldn't deal with walking home for more than 5 minutes.

.

The next day at Marinette's locker. When Marinette closed her locker Adrien snicked up on her and said.

"Hey there,short stuff." "Hey jerk stuff." she replied with the same greeting. "So what are you doing after school?" Adrien asked in a flirty way following Marinette . "Why? Are you asking me out?" Marinette smirked. "Nope. Just seeing if want another lesson." Adrien said. "Yep." Marinette said before she stormed off loosing Adrien. Adrien sighed with a smirk on his face shakig his head side to side.

At the dojo

.

This time Adrien walked into the dojo staring at the ring. He saw someone beating the crap out of the other person. After one lesson Marinette was that good. Adrien was shocked,he couldn't believe it. When Marinette stepped out of the ring Adrien went up to her and asked. "Since when did you get so good, you only had one lesson." "Ya with you, but I had other ones." Marinette said grabbing a sweat towel. "Well do you want to have a swing at it again." He said coming just a little bit closer to her. "Yep." she replied taking about more than a few steps closer to him. He got a bit nervous for one second, but than he took a step and said "Let's go in than." They both wrapped their hands and grabbed a pair of boxing gloves. "Make sure you're protected, because I fight dirty." Marinette said smirking. "You can't even get close short stuff." Adrien said with a short laugh. "We'll see jerk." she replied. Adrien made the first attempt to hit. Marinette blocked the punch while she threw her own punch she hit Adrien in the face and then got him in the balls. He fell to the ground. Marinette got over him and said. " I told you to protect yourself and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school...

"Morning class!" Madame Boustier shouted so the class could hear her. Marinette came running into class huffing for breath while getting into her seat. _Why is she so tired out. Her house is right around the corner._ Adrien was thinking looking at the tired out girl.

After class

.

"What's up short stuff!" Adrien said coming up to Marinette while she was packing up. "Um you keep following me jerk." Marinette said making herself smile. " Oh your feisty. I like that." Adrien smirked."Oh your an idiot." Marinette said actually kind of pissed off while walking out." So, i'll tell you what's up. You have someone else training you. Why did you start at the dojo. I mean it's not a problem I don't mind a little competition but your in there none stop." Adrien said a little bit concerned. " Aw are you jealous that I train with someone else." she replied with shock. "No i'm just happy I get to see such a beautiful girl in the dojo." Adrien said following her in the crowd. "ECK!" she exclaimed with out hesitation." See ya at the dojo jerk." she said loosing Adrien once again. " See ya there hot stuff!" he shouted making sure she heard her.

She walked into the girls bathroom blushing. The bell rang. She didn't leave she just,looked in the mirror. After awhile she went into a stall. She had no idea what to do. She hated this feeling. Overwhelmed. Every time she closes her eyes she's in the alley way. 'HELP! .Please.' She could hear herself again in the alley way "Please, help." Marinette mumbled. "Hello? Anyone in hear? Marinette?" Alya said. The stall door slowly opened. "Oh Mari." Alya said reaching to her friend to give her a hug. "It's okay, it's okay." "No Alya, it's not. It's not okay. It's not okay." Marinette silently chanted whipping her tears away.

Later that day Marinette went home. "Marinette, are you okay? How was school?" Sebine asked Marinette. She ignored her mother and went to her room. She got ready for the dojo. She left her house and went to the dojo. Only to find Adrien walking in with her. "Aw seems like i'm not the only one that's running late." Marinette said with a giggle. "Well i'm not the only one looking hot today." Adrien said walking into the dojo. "Oi! jerk." Marinette said following him into the dojo. She grabbed the tape, wrapping her hands. " Umm can we do something different today." Marinette asked while grabbing a pair of gloves. "Sure. What?" he Adrien replied. "Offense." She got into the ring waiting for her Adrien to get in. Adrien was getting the pads so she could practice her offense skills. She kicked and punched so hard Adrien fell to the ground a couple of times.

After the lesson

.

"Man, you did really good today. For a girl." Adrien said having hopes he's plan was going to work. "You want to bet Agreste." Marinette said gesturing to the ring stepping closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette got into the ring waiting for her flirty trainer. "So what you want to fight? It's a waste of my time." Adrien shrugging off looking behind he's back to see if she would stay in the ring. She didn't. She got out and ran in front of Adrien pushing him closer to the ring. "I don't want to fight. I want to see myself kick your ass." Marinette said smirking looking at Adrien. "Fine. Only because I want to see you fail." Adrien replied getting into the ring. Marinette looked at Adrien with shock. _What is he up to._ Marinette thought getting into the ring.

Marinette kicked Adrien to the side of his face, knocking him to the ground. On the ground Adrien swiped Marinette of her her face the same fate Adrien did, the ground. Adrien rolled on top of Marinette and said. " See I told you boys were better at this." Marinette was a bit flustered but could reply back in a snappy way. She pushed Adrien to the side getting on top of him. Gave him a little punch in the face. And by little, she made his nose bleed. She got down to his hear and whispered. " You may be better, but unlike you i'm not afraid to throw a punch." she got up and went to the locker rooms. Adrien spat out a little blood and gave a huge smirk to himself. He got up went to the locker rooms and was ready to leave, but couldn't not unless he wanted to lock Marinette in the dojo.

"Hey short stuff, you coming or what?" Adrien shout out waiting for Marinette to exit the locker room. He heard someone crying. "Marinette?" he walked into the locker room. He saw Marinette sitting on the bench with her head in her hands. He walked up to her. "You okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. He took a seat beside her. " You don't have to talk about it if you don't want t-" he was interrupted by Marinette " I got abused. That's why I joined the dojo." " Marinette i'm sorry I didn't." Adrien said getting up reaching out his hand. Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and got. They walked out the door. " See ya tomorrow short stuff!" Adrien said giving a little salute. "See ya later jerk." Marinette said waving good bye.

As she walked into the bakery she saw a tall dark man at the counter. "Here you go sir." Tom gave the man the bread. As the man was walking out he nodded at Marinette smirking. In that moment Marinette saw herself back in the alley way. She couldn't move, she couldn't feel, she couldn't think. She remembered his face like it was friendly but it wasn't. It wasn't friendly at all. She raced up to her room. She couldn't breath, she panting for air. Her world went black and she fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette woke up a few seconds later and couldn't remember the last few hours, even her heated session with Adrien. She realized that it was late so she went to bed.

.

Next day

.

"Hey Marinette." Adrien said walking towards Marinette. "Hey. Since when did you stop being a jerk." Marinette said with one eyebrow up. Adrien pushed Marinette up against the wall and put one hand up to make sure she doesn't escape. " I never stopped." he said. "You mean never were, your just a big jerk." Marinette said getting away. "See ya later hot stuff!" He shouted making sure she could hear him. "Stop calling me that jerk!" she shouted in reply making sure he could hear her. He smirked and shacked his head before he walked off to class. "Hey dude!" Nino shouted waving at Adrien. He saw Marinette sitting next to an empty seat,so he sat next to her.

"Hey jerk. I didn't invite you to seat here." Marinette said watching Adrien take out his stuff. " I don't care." he replied looking into her blue eyes. He was getting close to her. _Is he about to kiss me. Who the hell does he think he is._ Welcome to class. Adrien pulled back when the teacher started to talk. _Thank god._ School was over and instead of going to the dojo she went to the park with Alya and Nino. "Girl, what's up with you and Adrien. I know somethings going on." Alya said crowding Marinette. "What do you mean. He just goes to the same dojo as me. And might be my ring partner." Marinette said waking towards the swings. Nino raced to the swing before Alya could get to it. "Move it Lahiffe." Alya said crossing her arms. "Fine i'll get off chill." he said putting his hands up up like a gun was pointing at him. Marinette was laughing in the background.

.

At the dojo

.

Adrien arrived at the dojo. Most of the time Marinette would already be there, on the punching bag , in the ring, but she wasn't anywhere. So he went to the counter to sign in and saw that she hasn't signed in. He no one to work with, but than Chloe walked in. He could over hear her at the counter asking to join and paying for membership. The lady at the counter tod her that Adrien could be her instuctor for today. "Adriekins!" Chloe shouted across the dojo. Unlucky for the Adrien he was in the ring when she called out to him fight an opponent he turned his attention to Chloe and then got kicked in the face.  
"Keep your head in the game Agreste." the opponent said. Adrien stepped out of the ring. "Hey Chloe since when do you do marshall arts." Adrien asked with a really disturbed face. "Don't be silly. I started cause I heard you did it." she said with pride. _How can she smile at that does she have any idea of what she just said._

"Okay let's see if you can move the punching bag by hitting it." he said. Chloe punched the bag she didn't even make it vibrate. Adrien looked at her with the facial expression saying 'Why are you even doing this, you suck.'


	6. message

**Hey guys! Sorry my spelling and mis use of words. I swear I'm aussie, well my first language is English. Please excuse me but thank you for reading and staying with me. Bless all of you!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Well see ya losers!" Marinette said walking away. "Where are you going?'' Alya said putting her hands up in question. "The dojo. Where else.'' she replied walking backwards. Marinette walked to the dojo, she didn't know what way she was taking but she knew she was getting to the dojo. She suddenly stopped no idea why. As she turned to her right, she was in the alley way again. She couldn't breath ,move. Blink even. She fell to her knees, crying. This haunted her for her whole life, it would probably stop if she could ever find happiness, if it was possible.

"Again!" Adrien shouted at Chloe telling her to punch the bag. "At least make it move. Please." he was begging. " Why are you mad at me Adrikins honey." Chloe said looking at Adrien with puppy dog eyes. " Session over Chloe, go home." he said walking into the locker room. Chloe got out of the dojo, kissed Adrien on the cheek " Bye Adrikins." and walked off. He was on his way home when he saw Marinette in the alley way. He ran up to her ." Marinette?" " This is where it happened. This t-this is wh-where I I I" she stuttered she still couldn't breath. Adrien got closer to her and wrapped her in his arms ."Ssshh. It's okay. Ssshh. Let's get you home." He got Marinette up,grabbed her stuff and walked her home. He got Marinette home and walked her up the stairs to her room. "Stay, please." Marinette begged grasping onto Adriens arm. "Alright just don't take my pants off." he said getting into the bed with her. She cuddled up to Adrien and they both fell asleep. The next morning...

.

"Marintte wake up your going to be late!" Sebine shouted waking up Adrien before Marinette, "Marinete wake up." Adrien said shaking Marinette to wake up. Marinette wakes up and jumps up in shock, like shocked, half dead shoked seeing Adrien in her bed. "What the hell are you doing in my bed!" she said. " Marinette are you alright!" Sebine asked in her own worry. "Ya, ya mom i'm fine!" Marinette replied. "Don't get your pig tails in a not. Nothing happened you were just upset, I found you in the alley way and brought you home." Adrien explained getting up and grabbing his stuff. "Thank you. For helping me." Marinette said getting out of bed. "Hey anytime hot stuff." he replied going down the trap door. Marinette got up to get dressed and saw Adrien going down. "Oi, where are you going." "What, want more action." Adrien said loking straight at Marinette and she said. " If you mean me kicking your ass than yes, but if you go down there my parents will see you. Just wait. I'll get dressed and we'll go to school together that way my parents won't see you." " Okay short stuff, hurry up take off your clothes." Adrien said dropping his stuff and sitting down in her wheelie chair." Don't be such a pervert." Marinette said walking into the bathroom accidently leaving the door a bit cracked.

Adrien kept spinning and spinning in the chair. The chair stopped spinning in the direction of the bathroom where Marinette was changing. He couldn't help but look at Marinettes well shaped and built body,she was wearing a black laced bra and under wear. _Damn she looks good._ Adrien thought. Marinette was coming out of the bathroom and he started spinning in the chair again acted like he didn't see or do anything. "Well you got your clothes on so can we go." Adrien said grabbing his stuff and standing up. " K just keep your big mouth shut and stay out of sight." she said leading him to the door. "Why,scared your parents will see me." Adrien said smirking. "Actually yes." Marinette said looking to make sure it was clear for them to get out of the house. "Bye mom!" she says walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

As they walked in silence Adrien was the first to break the ice. "So what movie do you like?" " Sorry I don't talk to strangers." Marinette said walking a few feet a head. Adrien replied snappy. "Right you don't talk to strangers but you ask them to stay over." " I was upset!" she said furiously jogging to the school. _Ya but what about?_

After school Alya wouldn't stop teasing Marinette about her relationship with Adrien. " I'll show why I spend time with him!" Marinette said putting her hands into knuckles and jumping around Alya as she did the same. " Oh show me girl, show me!" Alya shouted encouraging Marinette to throw the punch. But before she could even fake a punch Adrien came running up over Marinette's shoulders and run off. "Oi jerk, you oh me a fight in the ring!" Marinette shouted showing a little smile. "If you can even get in the ring short stuff!" Adrien shouted walking to the dojo. _Oh I am so getting you._ She thought smirking. " Hey talk later tonight?" Marinette said signalling she was about to leave. " You know it girl." Alya said hugging Marinette saying goodbye before Marinette could storm off following Adrien to the dojo.

"You got here quick ." Adrien said smirking. "Time flies when your not an ass." Marinette said grinning. In the ring...

"So since like we're both pros at this" Marinette paused hitting Adrien and sweep kicked him to the ground. She got over him basically one millimeter away from each other and continued. " What happens now?" as she put a hand out to help him up he awnsered. " Well either you stop or you register for being an instructor." As she was about to let go and grab her water bottle she clunched onto her hand and pulled her to his chest. " Or you can have private lesons with me." he said attempting to kiss her. But before he could Marinette got him in the balls. "Or not." she said shrugging her shoulders and smirking walking to the locker room. " Good session." Adrien said while on the rocking in the pain. _Damn she's good._ He thought attempting to get up seeing Marinette leave the dojo. " Hey wait up!" he shouted as he saw Marinette walk out he door way. Now he was really determined to get up just to catch up with her.

"Hey there handsome." Marinette said spooking Adrien. " So what did you talk to me about." Marinette said giving Adrien a little nodge. " Nothing, why d'you think that I wanted to talk to you." he said very nervously. She looked at him with one eyebrow up saying 'seriously'. Making him confess...

 **Sorry leaving you guys with a cliff hanger just so you can come back. Smart huh? Well I hope I see you at the next chapter! Cheers!** _-yaya_


	9. Chapter 8

"Okay okay. So you caught me. How'd you know?" Adrien said while he kept walking by Marinettes said. " Well it was easy, your an idiot." she replied smiling trying to keep in the burst of laughter. " Oi don't call me an idiot your just smarter than me." Adrien said " I know." she said with a very large grin. "So will you help me with my homework?" Adrien asked being a little depressed. " Yes i'll help you with your homework." she awnsered making Adrien smile.

At Marinette's house

.

" So the particles can move faster when heated and move slower in a cold tempture?" Adrien asked Mariette making sure his awnser was correct. " Yep. So is science your only homework.?" she asked making sure she wouldn't fail her friend. " No I still have chemistry." Adrien said smirking. " Okay so do you want to get it." Marinette said gesturing to his bag. " It's already out, right in front of me." his smirk got even bigger. " You know you really are an idiot. Well it's getting late you should get going." she said getting up to open the door. Adrien started to pack up. He got up to leave and while he was exiting her room he said. " Goodbye kiss?" Marinette shoved his face out of her room. She walked Adrien down the stairs to the bakery." Muffin?" she asked Adrien as he was about to walk out of the bakery. "Blueberry please." Adrien said closing the door and coming back in. Marinette put the blueberry muffin in a paper bag and said. " Have a nice day." acting like he was a costumer. "See at school hot stuff." Adrien said as he left the bakery.

The next day at school

.

Marinette was walking to her 1st period class when she past the flyer board. She saw a flyer that said the school was having a singing competition, she took the flyer and ran to her next class. When she got to class she stuffed the flyer in her bag and unpacked for class. Alya sat down next to her and Nino came in running. Nino popped in between Marinette and Alya and kissed them both on the cheek and ran to his seat. " Good morning to you too Nino." Marinette said smiling, looking back at Nino as he nodded his cap in reply. Adrien walked in and Chloe ran up to him and started to choke him, well hugged him. " H-hello to you to-o Chloe." Adrien greeted her as he tried to breath. "Morning sweetie!" Chloe said as Adrien was dodging her trying to kiss him. As Adrien was free he walked to his seat. " Morning ladies." he greeted as ha passed Marinette and Alya. " Morning Mr. Agreste. " Alya said winking. " Short stuff." Adrien paused waiting for Marinette to reply " Jerk." she said not making eye contact with him. Adrien smirked and continued walking to his seat. " Take a seat!" Ms. Madeliev said while clapping her hands. As class finished Adrien was walking out when he saw the flyer sticking out of Marinettes bag. He had a great idea. He ran out of the class looking for the flyer. He found one on the board of his next class he took it and went to class.

.

On the day of auditions

.

The auditions were held in the auditorium at the school, on a Saturday it went from 8:30am to 5:30pm. Marinette walked on stage. " Name?" one of the judges asked. " Marinette Dupain-Cheng." she awnsered. " And what song will you be singing?" the judge asked " Mad hatter by Melaine Martinez." Marinette replied before the judge nodded her head signalling that Marinette could start singing. Marinette started...

' _My friends don't wallk they run._ _Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun. Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium. We pain roses red. Each shade from a different person's head. This dream, dream is a killer. Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar.'_

As she was finishing the beginning she saw Adrien walking through the front doors. He was amazed how awesome she was. She hit the notes crazy mad. He thought her voice was perfect for the song.

She sang the next part beautifully. As she got to her favourite part.

 _'I'm nuts, baby, i'm mad. The craziest friend you've ever had. You think i'm psycho, you think i'm gone. Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong. Over the bend entirely bonkers.'_ She got down and pointed at Adrien has she was finishing the paragraph of that part of the song. _' You like me best when i'm off my rocker.'_ She got up and continued. ' _Tell you a secrect, I'm not alarmed. So what if i'm crazy? The best people are. Where is my prescription? Doctor, doctor please listen. My brain is scattered. You can be Alice i'll be the mad hatter.'_ She finished the song. Her body motion went with the song. Everything was perfect. She got of stage and the judge said they will be in contact with her if she got into the top 10. Adrien was planning on auditioning but he thought again to just watch. Marinette was walking throw the other side of the auditorium, when Adrien saw her he jumped from sit to sit. " Yo, short stuff!" Adrien shouted out to Marinette jumping off the last row of chairs. "Yo. Jerk, you stalking me now or just auditioning?" Marinette said walking out the door making no eye contact. " I was thinking about it, but I never knew you could sing." Adrien said walking in front of her walking backwards. "I never new you could be a stalker, actually I think that's your new name." Marinette said walking away. _Bark_. He was thinking as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away.


	10. shout out

**Shout out to Solei Dragheart**


	11. Chapter 9

**Shout out to my friend MiraculousJordyn**

3 days later at school

.

"Hey girl, so have you heard anything yet?" Alya said as her and Marinette were walking out of class. " Nah, if I get in,I get in. If I don't, I don't." Marinette said as they girls were walking towards the table where Nino and Adrien were sitting. " Hey have seen it?" Nino said before the girls could seat down. " No, what?" Marinette replied as she placed her stuff down. "The notice board." Adrien blurted as she was about to seat down. She zoomed to the notice board without hesitation. " Don't care, huh?" Alya said crossing her arms looking at her friend with a big smirk. As the three heard squeling from Marinette was, they run towards her. "You okay?" "Dude what's wrong?!" Alya and Nino asked. Adrien looked at the board, he saw the paper she was ,looking at. " You got in." Adrien said happily. Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette in joy and said. " We should celebrate." " After school, at the Pink Flammigo. The Pink Flammigo was a nice pizza place that had karaoke near the school. After school. Adrein, Nino and the girls were walking to the Pink Flammigo. They talked and laugh even tripping over the street. 'BEEEEEP!' The driver beeped the car horn as he saw Alya helping Marinette get up crossing the street. " Sorry!" Marinette shouted running off and going in. They sat at a table and ordered a meat lovers pizza. " I bet you don't have the guts to go up there and do a big scene with the song." Adrien said trying to make Marinette to sing karaoke. " Your on stalker." Marinette said taking off her jacket walking up on the stage. She picked a song.

' _Why I always hit on the boys I never like. I can always see 'em coming from the left or from the right.'_ It was a hard song to follow up on but she sang it. ' _I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the ' Ask me for my number ya you put me on the spot. You think that we should hook up but I think that we should not. You had me at hello,then you opened up your mouth. And that is when it started going south. Oh!_ She jumped off the stage onto the table and squatted down looking at Adrien. ' _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips._ As she rose up she sang the next verse. ' _Stop your staring at my' hey!'_ She jumped off the table and to the ground. ' _Take a hint, take a hint. No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think.'-_

( **Alya** **bold,** _Marinette slanted. **Together slanted bold**_ )She sang the next part with Alya.' **One,** _get your h_ _ands of my'._ **Two,** _Or i'll punch ya in the'._ **Three,** _stop your staring at my'. **Hey!**_

She finished the song. Adrien thinking; _WOW._

They left and split up Adrien with Marinette, Nino with Alya. "So why did you enter the contest?" Adrien asked breaking the ice. "Because I wanted to see if I could do it." she awnsered. Marinette got home. "See ya later pretty face." Marinette said opening the door. " See ya tomorrow ho- Wait what?!" he was shocked what she said and couldn't help but smile all the way home.

.

A week later

.

Marinette had to do another performance to see if she can make it to the top 3. She made it past the top 10 and now is in the top 3. To make it in to the top 3 she sung Thumbs by Sabrina Carpenter. She hit the notes perfectly, her voice was even for the song. Marinette had a low voice but she could high notes that sounded like a choir. The top 3 had a concert to determine who will win. At the dojo...

"So heard anything yet?" Adrien asked as he was training someone else. " Like what. Oh knuckles straight." Marinette wanted stay at the dojo so she became an instructor. She was training someone at the time too. "Like when the concert is." Adrien replied "Not yet. Hey why don't you get in the ring with ash." Marinette said to her trainee as both Adrien's and her traniee went into the ring.

 **Hey guys I know it's really boring now but something big happens at the concert. I just needed a situation so I can make a dramatic scene. Trust me it gets better and better, more drama and more romance. So please please stay tune. Oh ya i'll give a shout out every chapter. I have 8 places to fill before I write more chapters.**


	12. Chapter 10

Marinette has been an instructor for 2 weeks now and has had 4 trainees. Her relationship with Adrien has grown over the past few weeks, but he's still the biggest flirt she has ever met.

It's been two weeks Marinette hasn't heard anything from anyone. She started to think that they disqualified her without telling her. But then...

Marinette was at home doing homework when her phone rang. "Hello?" Marinette answered the phone in courisity since there was no caller ID. " Hello, is this Marinette Dupain-cheng?" the woman on the other side of the phone replied in a soft voice. " Yes who is this?" Marinette answered in a stern voice. " This is Jordyn Craft from the voices combined concert. Just to let you know that the concert is in 2 weeks time." Jordyn said waiting for Marinette's response. " Thank you for the notice." Marinette said in relief . " No problem, bye." Jordyn hung up and Marinette flopped on her bed in joy. Marintte texted everyone to meet her at the pizza place saying she had big news. Everyone was there. Marinette walked in, and as Alya walked up to her she said. " How is it 'you' called 'us' here and you're late." "Ya stop your complaining I have news." Marinette said defending herself. They all sat down, Marinette took a deep breath has signalling she was about to say something big. " ...Hey." Their excitement fade away and they shouted. "Tell us all ready!" they say in unison. Marinette orders a cheese pizza and tells them what happened. They laughed and talked for the rest of the night. It was getting late and they all had to head home. Marinette was about to walk out the door, when she looked out to the other side of the street, she paused and looked like she was about to cry. Adrien saw her ' _What's wrong with her is she scared, what do I_ do. He actually really liked Marionette, but he didn't know for sure. Without thinking Adrien went up to Marinette and said. " I'll walk you home.''

Marinette didn't mind Adrien walking her home, she didn't even complain. She was too in shock to talk. It was a quiet walk to Mariette's house. Adrien was in a tight situation he was scared to say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing. Marinette wasn't thinking while she was walking, she was crossing the street when a car was about to hit her. The car didn't sightly stop when Adrien jumped in and pushed Marinette to the ground to the other side of the street. Marinette looks at Adrien,she didn't know what happened. "What are you doing!?" Marinette shouted questioning Adrien. Adrien got up and answered. "What do you mean,I saved your life that car was about to hit you! You know what forget about it. Now that your awake I can get home, see ya tomorrow short stuff." Adrien said walking off. Marinette had a surprised look on her face. _What just happened?_

3 days later

.

 _It's been a wile since I've seen Adrien. Wait why am I even thinking about him!_ Marinette said walking to school the thought left her mind when she bumped into someone. " Hey, watch where ya goi-" Marinette paused as she saw a man with dark hair and light brown eyes in front of her. "Sorry, here let me help you." As he gestured to her books on the ground. "I'm Marinette." Marinette said as got down on her knees to grab her books while putting her hand out for him to shake it. He grabbed her hand and shake her hand replying " I'm Jake nice to meet you." he said smiling. They walked to class together. Marinette laughed and smiled. As Adrien walked pass and had a jealous look on his face. " Hey Nino, who's that?" Adrien asked nudging Nino gesturing to the guy next to Marinette. " I think his names' Jake." The bell rang and everyone got to class. Jake handed a note to the teacher and she gestured to the chair nest to Marinette. " I guess we're going to be desk buddies." Jake said sitting down making Marinette blush and Adrien jealous. Alya gave Marinette a look that said- ' You like him.' Marinette's face changes from blushing to anger in a blink.


	13. Chapter 11

It's been 2 days since Jake met Marinette. The gang welcomed Jake with open arms. Adrien hasn't been that welcoming though. He pulls a fake face every now and then and tries to be nice but his jealousy get's the best of him every time. Marinette's been nervous since the concert only in a couple of days, but Jake's been there to keep her company. Marinette loved hanging out with Jake. Alya loved watching Marinette struggle socializing especially when she likes someone. Marinette and Jake have gotten very close. Adrien hates it. Alya and Nino laugh at Marinette and Adrien rumble through life. They watched Adrien hate on Jake. They watch Marientte getting close with Jake and how their relationship grows.

"So how's Jake?" Alya asked Marinette as they walked to the pizza place. "Why are you asking me, your his friend too." Marinette replied. "Yeah, but your his best friend." Alya said skipping ahead looking at Marinette to see her confused face. "Say's who?" Marinette asks as she catches up with Alya, Alya grabs Marinette's arm and leans in close. "Say's you." Alya runs off so Marinette won't hurt her. "Oi, you little-" Marinette runs off and chases Alya into the pizza place. They see the guys and run to the table. "Is it raining out there?" Nino asks as the girls sit down. "Nope, just a ,little game of cat and mouse." Alya responds. "So, what took you guys so long?" Jake asks as he stuffs a slice of pizza up his face. "Like Alya said,a little game of cat and mouse." Marinette answers as she steals a slice off Adrien's plate. As she does so, a young girl with coffee blonde hair and lightly tanned skin walks into the shop. She can hear the group laughing and walks over. "Hey Jake! Fancy seeing you here!" Jake goes red immediately "Uh.. Guys this is my older sister, Jordyn" _Jordyn...Jordyn._ The name pings in Marinette's head. "Your voice sounds familiar. Do i know you?" Marinette asks politely. "OH! You're Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I'm the girl you spoke to over the phone. The one about getting into the Voices combined competition?" Jordyn says enthusiastically. Marinette feels flushed "Oh my- I am so sorry i kinda forget things easily." she says with a cheesy grin and scratches the back of her neck. Jordyn put her hand on Jake's shoulder facing towards the door and asked. "See ya at home?" "Yep, see ya sis." Jake said in response. Jordyn walked out the pizza place and when she was out of sight Marinette slammed the table and shouted "You never told me Jordyn, Jordyn from voices combined was your sister!" she shouted at Jake as his pizza fell onto his face and everyone started to laugh, even Marinette.

Marinette calmed down,eventually. After they ate Marinette zoomed off to the school. She went to the auditorium. She felt like someone was following her. She walks onto the stage and goes behind the curtain. She sets up the speaker and the mike. She starts singing.

 _Are you insane like me?_

 _Been in pain like me?_  
 _Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?_  
 _Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?_  
 _Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_

 _Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_  
 _Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_  
 _Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?_  
 _Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?_

 _And all the people say_  
 _You can't wake up, this is not a dream_  
 _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_  
 _With your face all made up, living on a screen_  
 _Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline_

 _I think there's a flaw in my code_  
 _These voices won't leave me alone_  
 _Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold_

She stopped and took a breath with her eyes closed. She heard clapping. As she opened her eyes she saw Adrien sitting in the front row. "What the hell are you doing here!?" she shouted at him. "Wait your the person who was following me?" she asked in relief. " Yeah, you got a problem with that hot stuff?" he replied in question as he stepped up on stage only an inch apart. She breaths heavily as Adrien leans in, she sees Jake and he runs up to her, picks her up and swirls her around in a big hug. " Oh my god! Marinette you sound great!"


	14. Chapter 12

It's been a week since Adrien tried to kiss Marinette. The concert is in a week. And Jake and her have been getting really close. In fact Jake asked her out.

.

3 days earlier

.

Marinette was walking home. "Marinette! Marinette,wait up!" She heard someone shouting behind her as she turn's around and see's Jake. "Hey Jake, what's up?" she asks calm as possible."Um, I wanted to ask if you were free Friday night?" he asked. " Ye- wait what!?" Marinette shouted in question. " Yeah i was just, well i was wondering if, well um, will you go out with me?" Jake asked shyly. "Uh ye-yeah." Marinette stuttered making Jake unsure of her answer. "Re-really?!" Jake asked in shock. "Yeah I'd love to." Marinette answered confidently. "Cool, Friday night." he responds and runs off. "Wait, where are we going?!" Marinette asked Jake as he was running away from her. "It's a surprise!" he replyed frpm far away. _I hate surprises._

.

Present time

.

"Omg! Girl you got a date with Jake tonight!" Alya says as she falls onto Marinette's bed beside her."I know Alya I just told you that. He texted me what time he's picking me up. What am i suppose to do?!" she asks Alya. "First of all, girl calm down. Second of all he's picking you up at 7 and its 4. Sooo." Marinette looks at Alya with an expression that says 'Well?'. "Let's go shopping!" Alya screams as she gets up with her hands in the pulls Marinette up by the arms.

They go into almost every boutique they see. "Wait, oh my gosh. Girl, that is so your dress." Alya says as she pulls Marinette back as she stops. They walk into the fancy boutique and see the most amazing dress they have ever seen. They went up to the front desk and Marinette ask the lady. "How much for the floral dress in the window?" she asked in a hurry. " That would be 137 euros. Would that be all dear?" the lady asked politely. "No,thank you." Marinette replies in disappointment.

Marinette walks out of the boutique, but runs home joyful as ever. "Hang on!" Alya shouts as Marinette crosses the street to the bakery. Marinette storms into her room and does some magic with her sawing machine. _Bibbidi bobbidi boo._ After 2 hours she replicates the dress, adds a black belt, changes a few colors and adds a floral pattern. "Your tiny, but you're fast." Alya said as she walks up to her Marinette. She looks at the dress Marinette holds in her hands as she catches her breath said. "Damn girl!That looks amazing." " Thanks." Marinette replies and get's up to the mannequin to put the dress over and makes sure it fits. _Perfect._ She says to herself looking at her master piece.

6:45 and Marinette's almost ready. Just finishing her hair about to walk out the door. "Marinette Jake's here!" she hears Sabine calling her. "Coming!" Marinette shouts back in reply. Marinette walks down the stairs in her black with floral print bottom with a baby pick breast cut top dress,wrapped with a black belt around her waist with her hair down ad black heels. Jake, with wide eyes said. "Wow,y-you look amazing." "Thanks." Marinette said at the bottom of the stairs. "Shall we go?" Jake asks as he puts his hand out for Marinette to grab. "We shall." she replies as she grabs his hand and say farewell to her parents and left. "Close your eyes." Jake said with a cheeky grin. "Why?" she asks with a concerned look on her face. "Don't worry i won't do anything." he reassures her. She closes her eyes and holds onto Jake's hand tightly. Sh trips a little and stumbles a few times."Open." Jake says as he let's go of her hand. "Oh my god, Jake this is amazing." she says without breath.

She looks at the lake with moon light and twinkle lights in the trees and on the bench. There's a checkered picnic blanket out on the grass with cheese and crackers with croissants and salami. "Okay so I know it's a bit cheesy-" Jake said as Marinette interrupts him. "No it's sweet. It's perfect."

 **So I know it's bad. Even more bad since there's Jakinette, but I'll give you guys a little spoiler. Adrinette succeeds in the end. I'm going to leave it with a cliff hanger and trust me I'm pretty sure it hurts me more than you. I couldn't stop so I'll give you the next chapter before the end of the , I know chapters are short and there are lots of spelling errors, but I love posting the story. Peace Yaya.**


	15. sorry

**Hey guys!**

 **So like I know what I said last chapter but i've recently had a lot of tests and its the end of the semester.**

 **So these holidays i'll try my best to write as much as i can. -Peace, Yaya**


	16. Chapter 13

**Hey guys we're continuing from the last chapter. So we're starting this chapter with the date.**

 _"It's perfect."_

Jake took Marinette on a little boat ride around the the little boat ride they return back to the picnic blanket. Marinette lies down on the grass looking at the stars as Jake does so with her. "They look beautiful tonight." Marinette says as she looks above at the dark night sky. "Almost as beautiful as you." Jake compliments as he sees Marinette blush. Jake gets up in a sitting position and so does Marinette. "Listen Mari. I- I really like." _I really like you._ The words ring in Marinette's head. _He- he likes me._ "I really like you too." Marinette replies as she regains reality. Jake leans in as so does Marinette. Fireworks go in Marinette's stomach. They kiss.

When they break the kiss Jake get's up offering his head to help Marinette get up. "Come on it's getting don't your parents getting worried." Marinette nods and takes his hand to get up. The walk home is quiet, but not awkward. They get to the front of the bakery. It's only 8pm so the bakery is still open. "I had a great time, Jake." " I did to. " he replies as he was leaning in and Marinette following his lead. The bakery door and Adrien is in the middle of the two. The two stopped and Adrien is in an awkward situation. " Uh... H-hi, bye." Adrien says as he walks behind Marinette in a gap between her and the door.

Marinette's parents walk up to the door and her mom says. "Marinette?! We didn't think you'd be home so early." "Hi mum." Marinette says in embarrassment. Her parents walk out of sight. "Well goodnight." Marinette says as a good bye. "Good night Marinette." Jake says back. She walks inside and closes the door.

.

Conerts in a week and Marinette and Jake have been practicing. Alya and Marinette have the whole bakery to themselves.

"So how's "practice" with Jake." Alya says making quotation marks with her hands when she says practice. " What's with the quotation marks?" Marinette ask squinting her eyes. "Nothing." Alya answers turning her back around for defense. "Tell me or you're going to get it!" Marinette states as she holds a croissant in her hand ready to throw. "Just that you're getting really close. I mean I'd call you guys a couple." Alya said explaining herself. " I'm not kidding around you should probably find what you have before you lose it." Alya finished. "WHAT?! That doesn't even make sense." Marinette said with her head down in doubt. Alya put her hand on Marinette's shoulder and said "Girl, don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine it hasn't been that long. It's, just if you're going to keep dating the guy, I just think you should advance in your relationship. You deserve that, at least."


	17. Chapter 14

The concert is in two days, a lot has gone on. Marinette and Jake have been very busy helping Jordyn set up. Adrien's lucky if he even gets a glimpse of Marinette.

"Dude, do you know where Marinette is?" Adrien asked Nino as he looked over to the table Marinette sits at. "Why you got a crush on her?" Alya teased as she sat next to Nino. "What!? No, i-it's just I haven't seen her for the past 3 days!" he defended himself. "Okay so you just miss her?" Nino backed up Alya. "No!..." he shouted. "maybe" he whispered with a mumble. "What!?" Nino and Alya said in unison. "Wait, so you're not just flirting with her?" Alya asked with a smile "And you do actually like her?" Nino asked with surprise. "Look, I don't know." Adrien says as he hears footsteps coming toward them. "Hey guys!" Marinette says behind Adrien. Adrien falls flat first on his face, hands in the air like he just don't care. "Wow, 10/10 for Adrien Agreste." Marinette says as she helps him get up. "Yep well us prince charmings fall on their face sometimes." he says sitting up with a smirk. "Ya, whatever 'prince charming'."she says with a snarky teasing attitude. "Ya well, all in the days work. Hot stuff." he backfires with a large grin following her with his eyes as she sits down. "So you two gonna keep flirting or are you gonna tell us what's happening with the concert?" Alya teases with a large smirk.

.

After school at the dojo

.

Marinette's at the punching bag today. She has to let go of some stress, a lot of stress. "Woah, you're hitting that hard. I'm glad we're not in the ring." Adrien says walking to a different punching bag. "Why, you volunteering?" Marinette stops and looks at him waiting for a response. "No, I don't want to hurt a girl." he answers punching the bag. "Who says you're going to get close?" Marinette says roughly continuing punching the bag. "You want to go short stuff?" Adrien demands as he stops the bag after a hard hit. "Let's go jerk." Marinette answers in a large grin. They get in the ring and Adrien throws the first hit with a kick. Marinette ducks it and sweeps him off his feet. BANG! His raw back slaps the mat. Marinette walks over and puts her hand out. "That was a pretty hard fall pretty boy." she says "Show off." Adrien responds with a little laugh, he grabs her hand and pulls her down to the mat, and is suddenly on top of her. "Who's the show off now?" Marinette says with a smirk. "Still you." he answers moving closer to her only a inch apart. She knees him in the nuts and he get's off her, in pain. She jumps up, and kneels down and says. "You're right, but you're still a jerk." She walks out of the ring. "See ya at school pretty boy." she says with her back turned, walking towards the changing rooms. _OMG!OMG!OMG! TOO CLOSE!_ Marinette thinks to herself, face flushed tomato red.

 **Yo! What's up? I know these past few chapters have been short, but I wanted to put the drama in one. And shout out go's to Synsoflove. Next chapter is going to be longer and has more drama.**


End file.
